


Импровизация

by Duches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Майкрофт страдает, но Лестрейд пообещал его брату, что позаботится о нем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под влиянием романа Джека Керуака «В дороге»; в тексте использованы немного переделанные цитаты из оригинального произведения;  
> Действие происходит после 4-го сезона.  
> Немного драмы и сплошные разговоры.  
> К тексту есть фанмикс  
> https://yadi.sk/d/f8VWmD_N3EoHm5

Господи, как прав был Хемингуэй, когда сказал, что от жизни нет средства.   
Джек Керуак   
«Ангелы опустошения»

 

В комнате было… сумрачно. Где-то там, в глубине сумерек, угадывался страдающий Майкрофт. Ну то есть Лестрейд полагал, что страдающий. Слишком мрачная атмосфера царила вокруг. 

— Знаете, — Лестрейд запнулся на мгновение и тут же исправился, — знаешь, ты не очень-то виноват. 

В сумерках промолчали. 

— Хотя я тебе уже это говорил. 

На этот раз ему ответили. Снизошли, так сказать, до ответа. 

— И не один раз, инспектор. 

— Именно, — приободрился Лестрейд, — ты же не мог… 

— Мог, — перебили его из темноты, — мог. Я должен был понять, что она — Холмс… Да ради бога, одна история с твиттером чего стоит. Холмсы ненавидят, когда ими манипулируют. 

Лестрейд тихо вздохнул и решил, что он был неоспоримым идиотом, когда вызвался присмотреть за старшим из братьев. 

— Я заигрался, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Так соблазнительно ощущать себя богом. Но когда богом становится кто-то другой, то все, что ты можешь — это блевать в углу. 

— Высшая форма самоуничижения от Холмсов — признать, что ты не бог, — пробормотал Лестрейд. 

— Я смотрю, вы рады пнуть по больному месту. 

— Что вы, — открестился Лестрейд. — Но… хотя да… вот честно, когда еще представится такая возможность… 

— Согласен, искушение велико, — меланхолично заметили из темноты. 

— Если у вас такие представления об искушении, то мне вас вдвойне жаль. 

— Почему вдвойне? — в голосе Майкрофта первый раз прорезалось что-то похожее на интерес. 

— Ну, во-первых, вы не встретили еще свое искушение, а во-вторых, соответственно, ему не поддались. 

— Отличный образец дедуктивного мышления от представителя Скотланд-Ярда. 

— О, мистер Холмс, вот сейчас вы меня просто убили своим блестящим сарказмом! 

— Что, так плохо? — усмехнулись из темноты. 

— Я бы сказал, не лучший образчик. По моей личной Майкрофтовой шкале — не более одной четверти… 

— Да, похоже, что действительно все плохо… 

— Просто ужасно, — чистосердечно признался Лестрейд. — В роли главной стервы британского истеблишмента вы пугали меня гораздо больше. 

— Вы просто не видели леди Смолвуд. 

— Я о ней наслышан. Этого достаточно. 

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. 

— Ну, что встали, идите, — решительно отослал его невидимый Майкрофт, — дайте джентльмену спокойно напиться… Бутылка Banff слишком давно меня искушает. Часа два как минимум. И я вполне готов поддаться. 

— Если вы всегда так мелко плаваете, Майкрофт, то неудивительно, что вы так мало знаете об искушениях. 

— А вы, конечно, знаете больше? 

— Гораздо больше. Гораздо. 

— Ох, инспектор, похоже, вы хвастаетесь. 

— Мой дорогой мистер Холмс, я готов подкрепить каждое свое слово делом. 

В темноте шокированно замолчали. Лестрейд отклеился от дверного косяка и сделал аккуратный шаг вперед, надеясь, что не снесет по дороге какую-нибудь антикварную хрень. 

— Впереди столик, инспектор, сделайте два шага влево. 

— Спасибо, что предупредили. Полагаю, это означает, что вы согласны… 

— Полагать вы вольны что угодно, но… 

— Заткнитесь, Майкрофт, — Лестрейд наконец добрался до дивана, на котором базировался страдающий Холмс. — Ради разнообразия говорить буду я. 

— А я? 

— А вы будете слушать и слушаться... 

— Это очень смелое заявление, инспектор. 

— Майкрофт. 

— Да? 

— Я уже просил вас заткнуться. 

Вообще Майкрофт Холмс и думать не хотел о том, чтобы слушаться какого-то там инспектора Лестрейда. Даже если у вышеозначенного инспектора были красивые глаза, седые волосы и просто зашкаливающая привлекательность. Но знать ему об этом было совершенно не обязательно. 

Майкрофт затыкаться, конечно же, не планировал, но совсем не ожидал, что Лестрейд сядет рядом с ним, облокотившись о спинку дивана, посидит немного, почти невидимый в полумраке, что окутал комнату, и тяжело вздохнет. 

— Мне кажется, что в такой комнате, как эта, непременно должен быть камин. 

Тишина. Лестрейд толкнул Майкрофта локтем в бок. 

— Инспектор, мне кажется, вы хотели, чтобы я молчал. 

— Ответьте на вопрос и молчите дальше. 

— Там, — махнул рукой Майкрофт, совершенно не заботясь, что его не видно. — Справа рычажок, он газовый… 

— Что, никакого торфа? 

— Я не любитель горохового супа. 

Лестрейд посветил себе фонариком из телефона, нашел камин, повернул рычаг и застыл ненадолго, проверяя, все ли в порядке. А Майкрофт смотрел на разгорающееся пламя и думал, что сейчас, когда он переживает состояние полного краха, не должно так предвкушающе тянуть в солнечном сплетении. 

— Так что там насчет искушения, инспектор? 

— Я, кажется, просил вас помолчать. 

— А то? 

— Поверьте, Майкрофт вы не хотите это знать. 

— Нет вернее средства заинтересовать Холмсов, чем заявить им, что они не хотят чего-то знать. 

— Я в курсе. 

— Тогда… 

— Почему? На самом деле, вас достаточно легко просчитать. Вы редко когда можете устоять перед вызовом. Надеюсь, вас это не оскорбит. — Лестрейд подошел поближе. — Теперь я вас хотя бы вижу. 

— И много вам это дает? 

— Тш-ш... 

И Майкрофт увидел, как Лестрейд становится на перед ним на колени. 

— Что? 

— Цыц. 

Лестрейд поднял его ногу, развязал шнурки на щегольском оксфорде, снял и отбросил в сторону, хмыкнул, нащупав носки с подтяжками, но вслух ничего не сказал. Только щелкнул застежкой, деловито стянул высокий носок и повторил все со второй ногой. 

Майкрофт затаил дыхание. 

Чужие руки скользнули под брючину, проехались по икре, разминая ее сильными пальцами. Майкрофт подобрался весь от такой неожиданной ласки и совсем не был готов к тому, что пальцы спустятся ниже и начнут гладить внутренний свод стопы. 

— А-ах! 

— Прекрасно, Майкрофт, — тут же отпустил его Лестрейд, — давайте вторую ногу. 

— Ч-что? 

— Вам надо расслабиться. 

В этот раз Майкрофт знал, чего ждать, но все равно не смог удержаться от протяжного стона. 

Удовольствие было неожиданным и острым, но, к сожалению, долго не продлилось. 

Лестрейд поднялся на ноги, стянул свой галстук, потом пиджак, отбросив их куда-то в сторону. В стороне что-то звякнуло и упало. 

— Надеюсь, что там ничего антикварного не стояло. 

— Всего лишь ваза династии Мин. Пятнадцатый век. Ничего особенного. 

— Зная вас, не удивлюсь, если у вас в каждом углу по такой вазе. 

— Вы меня переоцениваете, инспектор. 

— Главное, вас не недооценить. 

— Фу, инспектор, двойное отрицание. 

— Как-нибудь переживете. — Лестрейд сел на диван и как-то очень споро и ловко развернул Майкрофта и подтащил к себе. Тот даже ойкнуть не успел, не то что выразить возмущение столь бесцеремонным поведением. Лестрейд умостил его между своих ног, стиснул коленями бедра, словно боялся, что Майкрофт куда-то денется. Смешно. Куда он мог деться, особенно после своего фиаско. 

— Ой, да ради бога, — вздохнул Лестрейд. — Ты что, никогда не проигрывал? 

Майкрофт подумал немного, потом подумал еще. 

— Нет, — растерянно признался он. — Был Мориарти, но там я имел запасной план. 

— М-да… Как же с вами сложно, с Холмсами-то. — С этими словами Лестрейд поудобнее перехватил Майкрофта, обнял и принялся аккуратно расстегивать пуговицы на его жилете. 

— Что вы делаете, инспектор? 

— Знаете, мистер Холмс, — почти официально обратился к нему Лестрейд, — для гения из британского правительства вы бываете удивительно тупы. Я вас раздеваю, — снизошел он до пояснения, не прерывая, впрочем, своего подозрительного занятия. — И, ради бога, не спрашивайте зачем. 

Майкрофт захлопнул рот: именно это он и собирался спросить. 

Лестрейд коротко хохотнул. 

— Я же говорю, удивительно предсказуемы. 

Расстегнув жилет, он стянул его с Майкрофта и отбросил в сторону. После чего, не мешкая, принялся за рубашку. 

Майкрофт ощутил себя гигантской куклой. Он так живо представил себя, сидящего с растопыренными руками и ногами, с вытаращенными глупыми глазами, искусственной целлулоидной улыбкой, что даже всхлипнул от ужаса. 

— Тихо, — Лестрейд прижал его крепче, даря Майкрофту столь необходимую уверенность в том, что он живой. — Хватит страдать. 

— В детстве няня Кэмпит говорила мне: когда страдаешь — растешь. 

— Ну тогда вы должны быть величиной с Вестминстерское аббатство, — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — И даже больше. 

Он расстегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке и вздохнул от удовольствия, запустив под нее теплые ладони. 

— Давно хотел это сделать, — признался он и принялся вести себя как наглый завоеватель: гладил, ласкал, больно ущипнул сосок. Майкрофт ойкнул, и Лестрейд довольно хмыкнул и принялся тихо целовать покрасневшее ухо. 

— Вы меня лапаете! — обвиняюще проговорил Майкрофт, задыхаясь то ли от жестких ласк, не прекращавшихся ни на секунду, то ли от избытка чувств. 

— Именно, — согласился Лестрейд. — Поразительно верное наблюдение, мистер Холмс. 

— И издеваетесь… 

— Вы все-таки очень-очень умны. Знаете, в подобной ситуации Шерлок мог и не догадаться. Хотя… Сейчас, скорее всего, догадался бы. 

— И что вы намерены с этим делать? — проговорил Майкрофт и тут же досадливо прикусил губу. Надо же было так подставиться. 

— С вами я предпочитаю импровизировать. Вы слишком гениальны, чтобы я мог доверять собственным планам. Непременно проиграю! 

— И так самокритичны. 

— Нет, просто хорошо помню историю своих проигрышей семейству Холмс, — Лестрейд оставил в покое грудь Майкрофта и принялся за плечи. — Вы слишком напряжены. Вы мне нравитесь, но вы даже не можете стоять прямо — гнетесь от воспоминаний и груза ответственности, — с этими словами Лестрейд нажал на какую-то волшебную точку чуть пониже плеча, отчего Майкрофт сначала болезненно взвыл, а потом резко затих, ощутив небывалое умиротворение. 

— Легче? — заботливо поинтересовался Лестрейд. 

— Легче. 

— Вот и прекрасно, — этот нахал и не думал оставлять его в покое. Он по-прежнему держал Майкрофта в объятиях, лениво вырисовывая своими сильными пальцами то ли круги, то ли восьмерки на его груди. Майкрофту, честно говоря, было наплевать. Слишком уж хорошо он себя чувствовал. 

— Расскажите мне что-нибудь, инспектор. 

— Господи, как официально. Ну хорошо. Когда-нибудь, Майкрофт, я отвезу вас в Испанию. 

— Почему в Испанию? — удивился Майкрофт. 

— Мы возьмем машину и поедем в сумерках. Знаете, там такие сумерки — виноградные, лиловые сумерки над мандариновыми рощами… и солнце цвета давленого винограда, раненое солнце цвета красного бургундского; поля цвета любви и испанских тайн. 

Майкрофт поморщился: все вышесказанное отдавало какой-то дешевой мелодрамой и невозможной пошлостью. 

Лестрейд уловил это раздраженное движение плечами и рассмеялся: 

— Боже мой, как вы все-таки предсказуемы. Что, слишком сладко и по́шло? 

— Ну… — неопределенно промычал Майкрофт. 

— Цитата, конечно, неточная, но все-таки это Керуак. 

— Я не обязан знать каждого второсортного автора из бывших колоний, — фыркнул Майкрофт. 

— Майкрофт, вы лжете, — и Лестрейд опять ущипнул его за сосок, как будто наказывая за ложь. — Вы обожаете битников, потому что они совершенно безнравственные, богемные и свободные от условностей психи. Вам таким никогда не стать, да вы и не хотели, но читать… почему бы и нет. Вы любите джаз, Роллинг Стоунз и красное сладкое вино. Вы же лакомка, Майкрофт. Оставьте Телемана и Вивальди снобам. Вы сами гораздо интереснее. 

— Вы считаете, что знаете меня? — у Майкрофта ноздри раздулись от такой вопиющей наглости. 

— Конечно, — подтвердил Лестрейд и совершенно бесцеремонно полез ниже, расстегивая брюки. — Вы — кайф, Майкрофт. Вы — чистый, незамутненный кайф. 

Он замолчал, не прекращая, впрочем, своего гнусного дела. Застежка брюк пала под его напором, и Лестрейд сжал ладонь именно там, где было нужно. 

— Я вас хочу, Майкрофт, — просто сказал он. — Очень хочу. Где у вас спальня? 

 

***

Потом Майкрофт все отрицал: и совместный путь до спальни по полутемным коридорам особняка; и то, как рубашка все время сползала с левого плеча, как раз с того, которое все время целовал Лестрейд; и то, что инспектор поддерживал его брюки, не давая их застегнуть, и все время поторапливал Майкрофта, словно ему было невмочь. 

А ему действительно было невмочь. Как только они очутились в спальне, Лестрейд тут же содрал с него рубашку, стащил брюки, попутно прошептав что-то совершенно неприличное: 

— У тебя дико красивые ступни, — сказал он. — Ты так отлично смотришься босиком, в этих своих щегольских штанах с Сэвил Роу. 

Майкрофт задохнулся от таких слов. Никто и никогда не говорил ему подобных слов. Никто и никогда. И ему стало вдруг совершенно плевать, как он выглядит без одежды, как именно они займутся любовью, кто будет сверху. Совершенно пьянящее чувство освобождения от условностей, обязанностей и ошибок, которые остались где-то там, за дверью. 

И даже когда он вдруг осознал всю ситуацию в целом: что лежит под Лестрейдом весь раскрытый, распяленный, чувствуя, как тяжелые яйца шлепают по его промежности, — ему не было неловко. Он совершенно бесстыдно наслаждался. 

 

***

— Иногда я думаю, что же Бог натворил, когда сделал эту жизнь такой несовершенной. 

Лестрейд хмыкнул и, перегнувшись через Майкрофта, включил маленький плеер, стоящий на тумбочке. Из динамика полилось: 

«Ведь ты — мое дикое небо,   
Тебя не найти милей:   
Королей в нищету погружаешь,   
А из нищих творишь королей!» 

— Ну я же говорил, — немного самодовольно заявил Лестрейд. — У тебя есть сигареты? 

— В ящике, — ответил Майкрофт, не открывая глаз. 

Лестрейд затянулся пару раз, сунул сигарету Майкрофту и, наклонившись, осторожно поцеловал его в висок: 

— Ты не виноват. Ты не виноват ни в чем… Ничего нельзя понять раз и навсегда. Это никому не дано. Докуривай — и давай-ка спать! 

Он натянул на них тонкое одеяло в холодной шелковой оболочке, совершенно по-хозяйски обхватил Майкрофта рукой и немедленно заснул, пробормотав напоследок: 

— Надо купить другое одеяло, иначе я сдохну тут в твоем мавзолее. 

Майкрофт лежал и курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол, и думал о том, что, наверное, этот невыносимый инспектор прав: он не может тащить на себе все грехи этого мира. 

Он совершенно варварски загасил сигарету о металлический столбик кровати, бросил окурок в чашку с водой, которая всегда стояла на тумбочке, повернулся и уснул в объятиях Лестрейда.

the end  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Использованные цитаты

Если через страдание растешь, я уже должен быть с дом. (Бродяги Дхармы) 

Мне понравился этот человек. Он просто гнулся от воспоминаний. 

Вскоре сгустились сумерки — виноградные сумерки, лиловые сумерки над мандариновыми рощами и нескончаемыми бахчами; солнце цвета давленого винограда, раненое солнце цвета красного бургундского; поля цвета любви и испанских тайн. 

Каждый человек — это кайф, старина! 

Мы оба лежали, глядя в потолок, и думали, что же Господь наделал, когда сотворил жизнь такой печальной. 

— Я не виноват! не виноват! — повторял ему я. — Я не виноват ни в чем в этом паршивом мире, разве ты этого не видишь? 

Ничего нельзя понять раз и навсегда. Это никому не дано.


End file.
